A mission
by prussiasgermany
Summary: For fanatics of Allen, Krory and yaoi. enjoy. Nothing to intense with some fluff. Has been translated from Spanish to English by request. KroryxAllen


**For my friend Allen-senpai, your gift for your birthday. She fans over Allen, and I do over Krory, so, I decided to write this. I had written this in Spanish at first, but had decided to write it in English too. Sorry it had taken so long to write up. I am currently working on a sequel for this also, though haven't submitted it in yet. But soon! I shall submit in this story when I've submitted the sequel on fanfiction. Its title will be "A mission; part two".**

**Written with help and inspiration from Junjuo Romantica, one of the best yaois ever if I do say so myself. Don't worry, you don't have to know anything about the manga to get the story.**

**For Allen, Krory and yaoi fanatics . . . . enjoy!**

* * *

Krory raised himself from his feet, covered in blood and cuts from fighting a akuma. Allen just watched with terror as Krory turned himself and looked sharply into Allen's timid eyes.

"Run! Get the hell out of here!" screamed Krory, breathing hard from the pain as he turned back at the akuma, forcing himself to activate his Innocence. Allen could se the pain Krory forced himself to endure as he took slow steps in the snow, approching the akuma, whileas blood slowly dripped into the snow coming from him.

"N-no . . . . ," Allen mumbled to himself , his voice shaking, "I will not leave!" Allen, using his last strength, made his arm into a sword and ran towards the akuma. Allen knew Krory could hardly stand and less fight an Akuma. The only akuma left , a Level 3, raised his arm to attack Krory. Krory's sharp black eyes focused on the akuma , prepared to lunge at it. Suddenly, he felt nothing. He had no feeling in his whole body. His legs began to tremble. He didn't even have the strenght to move to the side to prevent the akuma's incoming attack. Allen, in slow motion, jumped with his sword and threw it at the Akuma's head, jumping over Krory holding onto his shoulder as the two they fell into the snow.

"Aghhhh! Dammit! Stupid exorcist!" Screamed the akuma as it tried to take the sword out of its head, its black akuma blood sprinkling all over Allen as it did so. As Krory sat himself up along with Allen in the thick snow, Allen fell on his knees tired and losing consciousness, in front of Krory.

"I will not die by myself!"

Krory stared as the akuma, with its free hand, grabbed Allen by the waist and lifted him up in the air. Allen, too tired to move, just breathed heavily with increasing pain.

"A-Allen!" Krory yelled ferosciously. The akuma just started laughing as it tightened its grip on Allen by his chest, putting an even heavier strain on his lungs and rib cage. It loved the aching moans Allen gave in pain, and Krory's face as he wasn't able to do anything about it.

"Stop . . . stop doing that!" Krory screamed afraid and in despair as he forced himself to stand up and went for reaching at Allen. The akuma now laughed histaricly at the older exorcist's growing despair.

"Allen! ALLEN!" Yelled Krory angered as he clawed his way up the akuma's arm and tried pulling Allen free. It just tightened its grip even more, to the point were krory could now hear bones craking.

"Can't you see?" The akuma laughed, "the fucking exorcist is going to die!"

"I told you to . . . . . . LEAVE ALLEN ALONE!" Krory growled as he bit and clawed deeper into the akuma's arm. The akuma let out a blood curling scream of terror as the last of its life was being sucked out of itself. While the akuma finally turned to dust, krroy imediately grabbed Allen before he could hit the snowy ground.

"Allen? ALLEN?" Krory screamed as he sat reclined against Allen's sword that had pierced into the ground along side them.A pool of blood slowly formed around the two. Krory held Allen delicately in his arms; he started pulling the white strands of hair out of Allen's face.

"Allen . . . . I told you to . . . leave . . . . ," Krory uttered, his hands trembling as he cleaned Allen's face from akuma blood, his hands trembling in the growing fear for the young exorcist. He started to silently cry as he covered himself and Allen with his cape, to shield them from the growing coldness of the silent wind blowing in more snow at a steady pace. After a while, he too started losing conscience from the loss of blood and overwhelming pain . . . . while around the two exorcists a pool of red and black blood formed . . . .

* * *

" . . . . . . . . , " Krory sat quietly at the right side of Allen's infermary bed, passing his gloved fingers through his soft white hair. They were at the village's hospital they had come to kill akuma in the nearby cemetary, in a private infermary room. Krory's face was turned to the other side, looking out of the window at the white snow that kept falling and not stopping any time soon. It was pitch dark outside; a small white candle lit the room. In a smal table besides him, he lifted his fifteenth glass of water to drink. He had grown so . . . . . . _thirsty_.

"K-Krory . . . . . is that you?" Asked Allen as he turned slowly in his white, big pillow at krory's direcion.

'Some of your ribs broke," Krory mumbled. He appeared somewhat angry and frustraded, probably because Allen had disobeyed him. The older exorcist took his hand out of Allen's hair tu serve himself his sixteenth and sevemteenth glass of water.

"S-sorry that I didn't listen to you. It's just that he was goin gto attack you and-!'

"I told you to leave! Did you not understand or something? I told you that because I didn't want you to get hurt! And you come and ruin everything! I'm an adult, I can take care of myself!" Krory yelled looking at Alen with eyes full of anger. Allen's eyes went numb.

"Well sorry from wanting to save you!" Yelled Allen in tears, sitting himself up hurridly as he did so, but then flinching and letting out a small cry of pain, coming from his chest; he was unable to feel if it was that or the sadness that started overwhelming him. Allen threw pillows at krory now as he held his aching chest, covering it with the thick quilt blanket that stung with ferocious pain. Krory stood up and grabbed Allen's hands, pining him to the wooden board at the begining of his bed. Allen was forced to look into Krory's eyes, which were pitch black and looking sharply into his, lik ehis Innocence was activated or something. Allen tried getting Krory off from on top of him.

"Stop moving. You'll only hurt yourself more." Allen turned to the opposite side, unable to look him in the eyes with his growing blushing face.

"W-why are your eyes like that? Are you that angry with me?" Asked Allen nervously. He felt so sadden and timid with the older exorcist so close up to his body. His face burned red. krory's arms trembled a little as Krory too looked the opposite way, outside the window again.

"I'm very thirsty . . . . . ," Krory said in a low voice.

"D-didn't you drink any of the akuma's?" Murmured Allen.

"It's and your's mixed up together."

Allen's eyes grew wide. He then noticed all the empty cups on the small table besides his bed. It had leftovers of water and wine.

" I want more . . . . ," murmured Krory.

"Well go look for another akuma!" Yelled Allen, remembering how Krory had screamed at him before. Krory let go of Allen's hands and got off the bed. He then headed for the door, after looking hard at Allen.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Allen as he slowly stood up from his bed surprised. His face reddened as he noticed he wore nothing but a butten-up shirt and long white shorts. Krroy halted in his track and swiftly turned to Allen, looking at him with no importance.

"I'm going out. I'm curious. For a second, I had the thought that your blood and skin tasted better than Lavi's. Mi senses must be going numb. I just want more human blood and skin; I love the rush I get out of it," Krory mumbled as he placed his hand over his smiling mouth and sharp teeth, which began to sting more and more.

"W-what?" This isn't the normal Krory, he's stil in his second Innocence state. Allen slowly started to walk towards him. Krory fully turned around facing the young boy as he held his chest covreed in bandage wraps in staggering pain.

"What? I thought you wanted me to leave."

"No, its just that . . . . . you made me . . . ," Allen breathed heavily. He slid to his knees, tiredly and reclined against Krory's leg. Krory looked down and sighed as he slid his fingers into Allen's soft white hair slowly.

"What, Allen? I made you what?"

"You made . . . . . . . ," Allen burried his small hands into Krroy's pants, tightning his hold on him," . . . . . . . jealous." That one word coming out of Allen's mouth made him blush madly. Krory just laughed as he delicately pulled Allen up to his feet. He hugged him. Allen could feel his face all warm. He timidly burried his face into the older one's chest.

"C-carry me . . . . . " uterred Allen, almost crying.

"With my pleasure," Krory said in a low voice in Allen's ear.

* * *

Allen felt his whole body overwhelmed with warmth. He felt very nervous, his whole face red and sweaty. He burried his small hands in the sheets of his hospital bed. He breathed heavily, but they haden't even started.

"I locked the door," mumbled Krory in a low voice as he smiled licking his sharp teeth and lips.

"M-make yourself comfortable," Allen timidly murmured as krory sat himself in his bed after laying Allen in it.

"Heh, I hope you know this might hurt at first and once I start I can't stop myself," Krory mumbled as he started stroking Allen's soft white hair again and smiling at him tenderly.

"I-I understand. It'll get better, won't it?" Asked Allen with a nervous smile, looking up at Krory's own warm smile. He felt his face go red looking at it and pulled up the sheets a little more to cover his face. Allen's body started to tremble as Krory's hands ran up and down his sides and throbing chest, rubbing and giving him kisses to the young exorcist on his chest and up to his neck, biting and licking him.

"K-Krory!" Allen moaned whileas Krory kissed up and down his neck. He smiled as Allen moaned his name, wanting to hear more of his voice. He kissed Allen's cheek,exiting him, as he for a second raised himself from atop Allen's body only to remove his upper clothes.

* * *

"K-Krory . . . ." Allen moaned again as he grabbed the sides of the older one's head, pulling him down so he could give him a messy kiss in the mouth. The older one lowered himself, realizing this, and surprised as Allen started to stick his tounge into his mouth. Allen couldn't tell if what he felt that moment was just urges or really wanting to be intimate and close with Krory. It only appeared Krory was interested in his body. But, even then, he didn't care because this was happening right here and now, and he loved it. Krory would never do something as a one night stand and use Allen that way; he knew this. Krory continued to kiss him as the sound of tounges and lips slidding off each other can be heard in the whole room. Impatient, hurridly,and exited kisses. Krory stopped for a while as he looked down at the young one's soft eyes.

"If you don't want this . . . . . just tell me, and i'll stop," Krory murmured slowly into Allen's ear. Both were panting from the exitement and overflowing desire for each other.

"N-No . . . . . . . ," Allen moaned timidly," I . . . . . . . I do want this . . . ," Krory smiled and whispered into his ear," then you're going to enjoy this." Allen redden more and moaned even louder, placing one hand behind the other's neck and grabbing a hold onto his neck, while the other sustained himself above him. Allen started kissing him in the mouth again with more force, he wanted this badly. Whileas Allen's hands were occupied grabbing onto Krory's neck, Krory started to unzip Allen's pants.

"Ah . . . . . K-Krory . . . . ," Allen moaned as he lifted himself and started biting timidly into Krory's neck. Allen slowly lowered his own pants nervously from the sensation he felt. His whole face grew red.

* * *

"Mm . . . . mmm . . . . ," Allen woke up and started stretching his arms. He felt very comfortable. He found himself with a lot of blankets and pillows around himself. Somebody had covered him up nice and comfortable in his hospital bed. He turned his head to look outside the window. It was night? A whole day had passed by. Which made sense because it felt very cold in the room and being so near the window. A huge pile of snow can be seen outside accumilating. He sighed and smiled; snow slowly fell towards the ground. He looked at the small table besides him a small white candle melting as it lit the room in an orange-yellow light. His arm under the thick blanket, he felt for his sides and still bandaged up chest that were helping him heal his broken ribs. He also felt himself completely neud. His whole face turned red with blushing as he sat himself up in his bed. He remembered what had happened last night. His mouth trembled a little as he licked his lips. He gave a nervous smile, but satisfied with himself. Then, he noticed a figure, Krory's, next to him on top of Allen's thick blankets, his back facing Allen's all clean, showered and fully clothed. He was in a deep sleep. He had cleaned the whole room and organized the place. Allen decided to nudge Krory's arm.

"K-Krory, are you awake?" Allen asked in a low voice.

"Mn? Yeah," he said as he turned his whole body to face Allen's face. He gave him an innocent smile as he reached for Allen's hand, sliding his gloved fingers in between Allen's. ALLen blushed and turned back towards the window again. He was very nervous and shy about things like this.

"I-I wanted to ask you about my clothes," asked Allen nervously. Krory, still holding his hand ontop of the thick white blanckets, slid his other hand under the blanket and slowly slid his hand up and down on one of Allen's sides.

"I washed everything, your uniform is folded right there under the table," Krory pointed, taking his hand from under the blankets.

Allen nervously tried to reach for his clothes, turning his whole body slowly around trying to do so, till Krory lifted the small boy delicately against the wooden board part of the bed. Allen felt the warmth of his half naked body, half-way covered by the thick blankets, against krory as he got closer. He felt his heart beat faster, that same feeling he had last night and every time Krory touched or was close by, his face burning red. Krory grabbed him delicately by the sides. The blanket, barely covering his naked body.

"K-Krory . . . . ," Allen muttered in a low voice, asking him to do something to him.

"What do you want?" Asked Krory with a smile.

"L-let me . . . . ," Allen moaned, lifting his head to reach Krory's neck.

"Let you what?"

"Let me do this . . . ," Allen started to lick and eventually bite his neck.

"Hah . . . . . you can barely reach," Krory murmured as he laughed softly as he felt his arms tremble a little whileas he held the younger one's body in his arms from exitement that his body felt from this. Allen pushed his body against Krory's and started kissing him in the mouth now with force, whileas the older one grabbed Allen held him from behind the head and back, making themselves closer to each other. Allen, his shoulders falling alongside him, felt his whole body warm and hot from all of this and started to get up from his pinned position and grabbing a hold of Krory's shoulders, pushing _him _against the bed and pushing his body even more against the older one's as he continued to give him more bites and licks on the older one's neck.

"A-Allen, calm yourself . . . . ," Krory murmured, his voice trembling a little.

"Ah . . . ," Allen slowly pulled himself away from Krory, which he had been pinnning down this whole time against the bed for the first time instead of himself. Allen laughed nervously as he turned his red face away, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he did so as he licked his lips and saliba that had been seeping out of his mouth from all the intimate kisses and bites he had been giving.

"S-sorry. It's just that . . . I d-didn't want to . . . eh . ."

"Stop? I can tell. Its very hard to, isn't it?" Krory laughed as he got up from the bed and sat himself back in the seat besides the bed. As he reached under the table to give Allen his clothes, he rubbed his sore neck and hickeys Allen had given him. They were very red and one even appeared to be bleeding a little. Allen reddened seeing this and faced the other side of the room nervously.

"Hah-ha . . . eh . . . I'm sorry for . . eh . . . ," Allen stuttered nervously, his face getting redder and redder as he smiled nervously. Krory just laughed as he handed Allen his clothes. Allen, confused, grabbed his clothes as he turned to look at Krory's face. Krory pointed at Allen's neck. Allen, not bein gable to see it touched it with his small hand.

"OWW!" Screamed Allen whileas he felt _his _hickeys. _Forget the one's I gave Krory, mine's hurt a hell of a lot more!_

"Heh . . . I gave _you _more noticeble ones than the ones _you _gave me. I had done it too hard that you were at the point of crying a little, from the pain but also cause you wanted me to keep going!" Krory laughed as Allen slid on his clothes, his whole face blushing like mad. He frowned sulking a little.

"S-so . . . . are we . . . . now together . . . .or . . . ? _But I'm not saying that we have to be together, you know, if you want this can be our little secret and i'll neevr tel anyone and-!"_

"Shhh." Krory placed a finger over Allen's mouth to quiet the nervous boy down. Allen turned to the other side, not knowing what Krory will reply.

"Yup."

"Yup?"

"Yup."

"Yup?"

"Yup, we're together."

"R-really . . . . ?"

"Yup."

Allen lunged from his bed to hug Krory, with a big, happy smile, till he realized that he was still half naked from the waist down only having button on his long sleeve shirt. Krory just smiled as Allen nervously trembled, his face going red from embarresment.

_Xxx_

_And that's how we began in my first mission with him._


End file.
